The Day the Music Died
by i heArt YUugi ChAn
Summary: Yuugi-chan's best day turns out to be his WORST day! What will he do? No flames, R&R plz lolz ^_^ Second chappie up!
1. Default Chapter

Ah! I see you've actually clicked on this story though I don't know why you would! HAHAHA!! I don't blame you if you flame me because it's not very well written but please don't! Don't review if you're going to flame!! Only good reviews!!

The Day the Music Died

By i heArt YUugi ChAn

Yuugi woke up one morning to see the rays of the sun glittering in through his window shaped like the Millenium Puzzle. As happy as ever, he jumped out of bed and got ready for school. He had the strange feeling that today would be a really good day!

He went downstairs and met Jounouchi at the door. "Hey, Jounouchi-kun, how are you today?" he asked.

Jounouchi shrugged. "I could be better, I guess."

"Aww, really?" Yuugi frowned. "It's a beautiful spring day! I think it'll be a GREAT day!!"

Sugoroku came out with a big plate of pancakes with all the trimmings. "Grandpa, you know how I don't like blueberries on my pancakes!" Yuugi complained with a chuckle.

"That's why I made this OTHER batch!" said Sugoroku as he pulled another plate of pancakes out from behind his back with everything on them except blueberries.

"Extra blueberries for me!" said Jounouchi as he dug in.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Yuugi took his plate and started eating as well, but in a more dignified manner than Jounouchi was.

"Eat quickly, boys! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Aww, Gramps..." Jounouchi whined with a mouth full of pancakes. "It's such a nice day outside! I really don't want to go to school..."

Yuugi giggled. "Don't worry, Jounouchi-kun. School isn't that bad, is it?"

Jounouchi grunted. "I guess I'll go. And I'll kick that bastard Kaiba's ass while I'm at it!"

"Jounouchi! Language!" scolded Sugoroku.

Sugoroku looked out the door to see a big yellow school bus pull up to the curb. "Boys! The bus is outside! You better hurry!"

"Oh no!" cried Yuugi as he grabbed his things and ran out the door. Jounouchi ran after him but quickly passed the shorter boy and boarded the bus before him.

Yuugi ran up the steps of the bus and sat next to Jounouchi, who instantly bragged, "I won! Yeah!"

"Jounouchi-kun," he sighed, "It wasn't a race."

Bakura, in the seat behind them, peeked over the back of their seat. "Don't worry about him, Yuugi-kun. Are you alright?"

Yuugi smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine! Today is going to be a GREAT day!!"

"How can you tell?" asked Bakura curiously.

"I guess I just have a sixth sense about this sort of thing." said Yuugi brightly. "I mean, today we're getting back our big research papers and I KNOW I got an excellent grade on it!"

"What would you do if you didn't?" asked Bakura.

"Well, I know that's not going to happen!" said Yuugi as he put his arm on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"But suppose it DID..." asked Bakura.

"Well..." Yuugi thought for a moment. "I'd kill myself!" Yuugi chuckled at his funny. "But I just KNOW that I'll get a good grade!"

"That's what Jounouchi said last time!" laughed Honda, who had overheard, as he threw a wad of paper at the blonde from the other side of the bus.

Jounouchi growled. "What did you say, Honda?!"

Giggling, Bakura added, "Well, that's something to expect from Jounouchi-kun!"

"Oy! Bakura, don't make me come back there!"

"Hey, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi pulled down on his arm, laughing. "Calm down, they're just joking!"

Pretty soon the school bus pulled up to the school. Yuugi, Jounouchi, Bakura and the rest of the gang parted ways. "Good luck on your paper Yuugi!" called Jounouchi as he walked down the hall to his locker. 

"I don't need it but I think YOU might!" Yuugi laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Jounouchi in an appalled tone.

"Just kidding!" Yuugi chuckled as he walked into his classroom.

'Here goes nothing!' Yuugi thought to himself. He placed his shoes in his locker and put on the cream-and-blue slippers. Then, gathering his books, he walked back to the classroom. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.

As soon as he reached his desk, the teacher started talking in front of the class. "As you all know, you're getting your research papers back today! Most of you did very well, but some of you could have done better."

'I know which category I'M in!' thought Yuugi, wearing a big grin.

Almost as if the teacher had read Yuugi's mind, he came right over to Yuugi with a large packet in his hand. He sighed as he handed the papers to him with coffee stains all over it and plenty of red marks on it. 

"I was seriously expecting better from you, Yuugi..." said the teacher solemnly. Yuugi gasped as he picked up the paper that he had slaved over to look at his grade.

"F?!" Yuugi yelled out loud. "There has to be some mistake! I worked non-stop on this paper for days! My grandfather helped me with this! I couldn't have gotten an F!"

"I was really disappointed too, Yuugi." said the teacher. 

Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. "May I go to the bathroom?" he asked. He didn't even wait for the teacher's response before excusing himself and running to the bathroom.

The teacher sighed. "Poor child. Jounouchi, do you think you could please go out and check on him?"

"Sure." Jounouchi stood up and followed after his small friend.

Yuugi leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't believe it. How could I have gotten an F on that paper? I worked so hard... it's not fair..."

__

Life isn't always fair, Aibou, came the deep voice in Yuugi's head.

"But I worked so hard, Yami! I was so confident in my work! And... like I said..."

Yami suddenly jolted to attention. _Aibou! Don't even think of..._

Yuugi laughed. "I already thought of it." Then he frowned. "Goodbye." He blocked his Yami's mind from connecting with his own, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't really considering killing himself, but he thought some worrying would do his Yami good.

"Yuugi!" The door slammed open and Jounouchi ran in.

Yuugi whipped around quickly to face his blond friend standing in the doorway. "Yuugi...what's up? I've never seen anyone go this crazy over a paper..."

"You don't understand Jounouchi! I poured my heart and soul into that paper and...and..."

"Yuugi, it's all right!" Jounouchi comforted his shorter friend. "I'm here for you until the bitter end."

Yuugi wiped some tears away. "Really, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Yeah..." Jounouchi smiled and winked. "Howzabout we go back to class now? You don't want a bad grade on participation also, do you?"

"No way!" The two ran back to class as fast as they could.

Yuugi and Jounouchi reentered the classroom. The teacher knew that Yuugi had had a rough time dealing with the grade on his paper so he didn't say anything to the two boys. Yuugi sat down at what he thought was his desk but in his state of discombobulation, he sat down in the wrong desk.

"What more could go wrong!" Yuugi sighed as he stood up and took his seat in his real chair. Yuugi listened in on other people talking about how well they had done on their papers while he secretly thought about his F. "Why is it only me?"

Seto Kaiba snorted and faced his rival. "Yuugi, what did you get on your paper?" He smirked. "I, of course, got an A."

Yuugi sank back in his chair, making himself seem shorter than he really was. "You know what I got, Kaiba-kun. I'd rather not talk about it."

Kaiba shrugged. "Okay, I can respect that." He sighed in fake wistfulness. "I'd sympathize for you, Yuugi, but, unfortunately, I've never gotten an F..."

"Kaiba!" Anzu, who had just walked up, glared down at him. "How can you be so heartless? Can't you tell that Yuugi's having a hard time?"

"What did you get?" Yuugi asked Anzu as he looked up pathetically. Anzu smiled nervously and looked away. "It's okay, you can tell me." Yuugi urged. Anzu smiled again and looked at Yuugi. 

"I got an A-." she admitted. Yuugi forced a smile but he couldn't help but be jealous of his friend.

"Face it." said Kaiba. "Even Jounouchi got an A!"

Yuugi wanted to scream but he also wanted to be happy for his friend.

'Okay... calm down...' he thought to himself. 'It's just one paper... It'll all turn out fine in the end... It's just some freak accident or something...'

"Oh, by the way, Yuugi," Kaiba sneered. "Did you know that this paper is worth a quarter of our final grade?"

Yuugi's jaw dropped.

"Yuugi-kun..." A hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Yuugi looked up into Bakura's big, brown eyes. "Ah... ah..." Quickly, he thought that perhaps Kaiba was just torturing him. "Bakura-kun, how much was the paper worth?"

Bakura blinked. "It's a quarter of our grade," he said, matter-of-factly.

"That'll bring my average down!" Yuugi gaped. "Even if I get a one-hundred on everything else, the most I can get in this class is a C!"

"A C isn't that bad." said Kaiba. "Isn't a C AVERAGE? Isn't it okay to be average?"

"Not at how hard Yuugi was working!" Anzu said as she looked at the distraught Yuugi. "Maybe you should talk to the teacher."

"I don't know what good that will do." said Yuugi. "I doubt he'll change my grade."

"But you deserve better!" Anzu said.

"No. I deserve what I got and I got an F." said Yuugi. "Failures don't deserve anything more."

"Don't talk that way, Yuugi!" gasped Anzu, appalled. "You're not a failure! Of course you deserve more! You're the King of Games!"

"Pfft. Mazaki, you have no idea what you're blabbering about." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do!"

"Stop pretending that you do!"

Bakura winced at the shouting. "I don't think this is doing much good, guys..."

"Bakura-kun's right," said Yuugi. "Stop it, I'm not worth fighting over like that." He looked up at Anzu. "Kaiba's right, you know."

Yuugi pulled himself out of his chair. It was quite a difficult task because his spirit was so heavy. He walked solemnly out of the room and no one followed him.

"Yuugi..." Anzu said wistfully as she watched Yuugi trudge out. He needed some time alone.

Aww, I'm almost crying already. ;_____________________; R&R, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezz!! It'll make me happy, and I'll ALSO write the next chapter if I get enough reviews! No flames, or you won't see the next chappie… (


	2. Yuugi's Emotional and Physical Plunge

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! I got so many reviews! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!! It's the most reviews I've EVER gotten! Of course, I'm new on fanfiction.net, and this is my first ficcie, so I've NEVER gotten reviews before!!  
Thankies bunchies! I'll continue writing now! ^_____________________________^

The Day the Music Died  
By i heArt Yuugi ChAn

Yuugi sighed, looking through the chain-link fence on the school roof, looking over the cityscape at Domino Port. _Nothing is going right for me today... I was sure that it would..._ The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch, and he looked down to watch the students flocking outside.

"Guys! We have to find out where Yuugi went!" Anzu gathered her friends, panicking.

"That… arhg!" Jounouchi grabbed his head. "He better not do anything stupid before we find him…!"

Honda turned to Jounouchi. "What, did he seem that upset to you?"

Jounouchi didn't answer. "We HAVE to go find him!"

"How about we all split up?" suggested Bakura. "We can cover more ground that way, and find him faster!"

"All right!"

They all went their separate directions, but Bakura stood where he was. As soon as everyone was out of sight, he pulled his shirt open and grabbed the Millenium Ring. "Now, where can that boy be…?" He held up the Ring, and the spikes glowed and pointed upwards. "Ah, the roof. Well, then…" He ran back inside to make his way up.

Bakura was glad for his power to sense the other Millenium items for it led him directly to Yuugi. As he scaled the stairs up to the roof, he quickly buttoned up his shirt and made himself look more presentable. Wouldn't want little Yuugi to think that he was a threat now would he? 

Bakura opened the roof door to see Yuugi staring off into the scenery. The wind blew his black and goldenrod hair with peaks of magenta in the wind. Bakura closed the roof door behind him quietly and began walking over to the shorter boy.

"Ah! Yuugi! I found you!" he announced happily.

Yuugi spun around, slightly startled. "Oh. Hello, Bakura-kun." He sat down on the ground and leaned against the fence, sighing.

"Is something the matter, Yuugi-kun?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuugi put on an obviously fake smile. "It's just an F, really!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yuugi's smile melted away as he realized that he wasn't fooling his friend. "No, not really. I… I feel like maybe I have no reason to be here, anyway… maybe I should just end it here…"

"No!" Bakura successfully managed to fake a nervous, caring face; being a tomb robber made for mastery of disguising oneself. "Yuugi-kun, don't! Of course you have a reason to be here!"

"I don't know…" Yuugi sighed. "I mean, I'm a bully magnet, and there are countless people who are out to kill me… and now…"

Bakura smirked. "Well, maybe you're right, then."

"What?"

"Perhaps if you can't even love yourself then you can't expect other people to love you as well." said Bakura with a sigh as he looked off at the clouds. Yuugi turned his head quickly so that his bangs swung in front of his eyes. 

"You think so?" Yuugi asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Yuugi, trust me." said Bakura. "I'm not out to give you bad advice and I think that you should rethink your thoughts but if you can't come to a positive conclusion then maybe that's all there is to your mind."

"So you're saying..." started Yuugi.

"I'm not saying anything." said Bakura.

Yuugi stared at him quizzically. "I think you are."

"Think what you want, Yuugi-kun. That's what got you into this mess anyway, isn't it?"

Yuugi paused and thought about what his pale-haired friend was saying. _He's making sense, in a way… I think… _Yuugi was seriously starting to get confused. Bakura had never acted this way before- had he? Yuugi's thoughts were no longer occurring in an ordered fashion; they were jumbled and skewed all over the place. Was Bakura implying that suicide was the answer…? Was he right?

__

Aibou!

Yuugi suddenly became mentally alert. _Y… yami…_

Aibou! Stop thinking like this! Don't listen to him; no matter what he might say, you--

Yuugi cut off communication, blocking his thoughts from his other half.

Bakura noticed that mental battle that Yuugi was going through. It was hard not to with the facial expressions that were being shown.

"Yuugi-kun, I'm your friend right?" Bakura asked. Yuugi nodded as a single sparkling tear slid down his cheek and rested on his lower lip. "I would never steer your wrong. I only want what is best for you."

"But is it really best to just..." started Yuugi. He didn't want to finish that sentence. It hurt him to think about it and saying it would only make it worse.

"That's up to you Yuugi-kun." said Bakura. "You have to search inside your own heart and not anyone else's."

Yuugi knew of course, that Bakura may have been referring to Yuugi's Yami but he could have been implying his friends as well.

"I think…" Yuugi looked up into Bakura's liquid brown pools of light. "I think that maybe I should…"

"Yuugi!!" Suddenly, Jounouchi ran onto the roof, followed by Anzu and Honda and, to his surprise, Seto Kaiba. "Bakura, you found him!"

Bakura nodded, smiling. "Yeah…" Inwardly he thought, _Yuugi's state of mind is now at an exceedingly precarious level. He's made up his mind on what he's going to do. Even if his friends try to convince him otherwise, he won't reconsider…_

Yuugi looked towards Bakura. Inconspicuously, Bakura gestured his head towards a certain place in the fence- a hole which Yuugi had not noticed before.

"Guys…" Yuugi started moving towards the hole. "You shouldn't have come. This'll be harder now on all of you. But nothing you say can convince me otherwise…"

Seto, being the sharp person he was, immediately realized what Yuugi was doing. "Yuugi, you idiot! Don't do it!!" He and the others wanted to run to Yuugi and put a stop to him, but found that they were rooted to their spots. "YUUGI! You are my rival! I WILL beat you one day! Don't do this!!"

Yuugi thought hard about what the much taller, brown haired boy had said. "The only reason you want me around..." Yuugi fought out in a quiet yell. "Is so...is so you can beat me?"

Seto paused and stared at Yuugi's back. He was at a loss for words. Is that really what Yuugi thought?

"Even if that's all HE wants, it's not what I want!" said Jounouchi loudly. "I don't care one way or another if I ever beat you! All I want is for you to be around, to be with me. You're my friend, Yuugi." Jounouchi paused. "I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Yuugi turned his head to face his blonde friend. "Yeah… you don't want me to get hurt… so let me do this, and leave this world of pain…"

"No, Yuugi!" Anzu started sobbing. "Yuugi, don't do this! Even if you are upset, we're here for you! You can't say that this is a world of pain, when there are so many people that care for you!!"

Honda clenched a fist. "Yuugi, you bastard! If you do this, I'm never going to forgive you!!"

Yuugi stared at his friends sadly. "Well…"

Bakura started to become nervous. Had he underestimated…? Suddenly, hoping to give Yuugi some sort of signal, he shouted, "YUUGI!!!!"

Yuugi turned his head to his white haired friend. The tears freshly fallen from his eyes flew off his face and fell to the ground. The instantly evaporated from the hot cement. 

"Yuugi, it was only a test!" Anzu called to Yuugi when he had turned his head.

"Oh it's much more than that." said Yuugi. "If only you knew the pain I go through every day, you'd know that it was much more than a test."

"But the only way for me to know is if you tell me!"

"If I can't even love myself, I can't get others to love me." Yuugi repeated as he slammed his hand down on the edge of the roof.

Anzu was speechless. "That's… That's not true!! We really care for you, Yuugi! And even if you don't love yourself, then… we'd be more than happy to help you through!!"

Yuugi looked at her and mumbled a single word. "No." At that, he let himself fall over the side. "Goodbye… my friends…"

"YUUGI!!!!"

After the longest second in the world, they heard a horrible crash and several screams.

Anzu put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god…"

Jounouchi, tears overflowing, pounded back down the stairs, Seto and Honda close behind. Anzu staggered after them, sobbing.

Bakura sauntered over to the edge of the roof and looked over to watch the scene below. He saw Jounouchi run out and approach Yuugi in the growing pool of blood. "He didn't land on his head! Anzu, someone, go call an ambulance, he's still alive!!"

Bakura shook his head. "What a shame… it wasn't instant… it'll only prolong the suffering..."

I'M SOOOOO sorry Yuugi fans!! Yuugi's not dead now but it's still really sad!! I read this outloud to myself and my friend and our eyes were watering so much and I really had to fight back the tears!! I hope you feel the same way!! Please R and R! More reviews means I'll go faster so that you can see what happens!! ^______________________________^


End file.
